shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
War for Jōten's Head
War for Jōten's Head: From the view of Mugen One of the largest pirate organised raid of all time, and for what? Money? Power? Fame? None of that, they came for my father’s head. As soon as they learnt the location they didn’t hesitate they didn’t do anything other than prepare, they sailed to the island in seven days with over two hundred flagships, three hundred gunships and countless other ships. You could hear their warscreams from miles away, we knew they were coming and my father did nothing. When the fleet arrived my father went out to greet them, he offered them food and drinks obviously they declined, then he asked for parlay. They agreed to parlay, all the major captains of the fleet arrived at the dining room inside the fort, the captains and my father sat at the large ironwood table, the parlay went on for hours. Finally they came out, all the captains but one left the fort and went back to their ships. My father gathered everyone inside the dining room and told us how he loved and cared for everyone here, how these past forty years had been the best of his life, how he wouldn’t change anything even if forced to, he then left the dining room without a goodbye, now that time has passed since then I remember what he used to say “Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.” He told the vice-captain that “I’ve learned that no matter what happens or how bad it seems today, life does go on, and it will be better tomorrow.” The vice-captain started to cry as my father walked towards the fleet, the vice-captain’s tears made everyone else start to cry, my father leaped onto the main flagship, where the captain of that ship put a noose around his head, that’s when the crew realised what was going on, they all ran at the fleet thirty flagships and four gunships were taken out before my father shouted at them to stop, he said that this was for the good of the family. I held my brothers close hiding their eyes as I gazed at my father’s execution, as he dropped you could hear his neck snap, even when I close my eyes now I can still see his dangling body. The pirates all cheered, but it wasn’t over yet. One of the other captains jumped onto the ship that had my father’s body, the captain swung his sword at my father decapitating his already dead body. The pirates all screamed and shouted with joy over his death. Everyone on the island was crying, everyone was dead silent. The pirates further defiled his body drawing on his head beating his dead body, shooting it, we had enough, we didn’t respect my fathers last words and we attacked the fleet with all our might, the vice-captain led the assault taking down the main flagship in an instant and he fought with the two admiral-classed captains that had killed and decapitated my father. Whilst the vice-captain was fighting with the captains, everyone else on the island easily tore through the other ships, they could see what my father was meaning the sheer number of the pirate fleet was too much, after the vice-captain had successfully killed the captain that had hung my father he went after the one that had beheaded him. The other captain fled and ordered a complete retreat. The great pirate fleet fled from the island singing songs of there victory, one song I remember clear as the sky the one that mocked my father. We had suffered a harder defeat around six hundred of us had been killed, my father captain of the Underworld Pirates had died, vice-captain had lost her right leg along with four main scars on her back and neck. I had hidden my brothers from the terrible event, they didn’t see anything but still, they knew what had happened today. This battle will one day be known as the “War for Jōten's Head.” For me, it will be known as the day my father betrayed us. Category:M.U.G.E.N